Hybrid
by Zz.SleepyCherry.zZ
Summary: Little did anyone know this was going to happen, hell it was her that cause this to happen, the so call "cra" she claims to be. But...she made them be closer than before, she helped them while she burden her own, burying it in the depths of soul...the more they think about the more they realize it was them all along, now it was their turn to help her, To fight her demon...T Safety
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! So um...yeah story time on my favorite fandom that made me emotionally unstable. *drumroll***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Wakfu! THIS SHOW OH MY GOD! SEASON THREE COMING OUT IN DUB FOR NETFLIX! AAAHHHHHH! LETS DO THISSSSS!**

* * *

A sudden bang was heard from my window, messing up my now ruined drawing.

"Great and I was in to it too."

I sigh and looked out the window and it was just some kids that was throwing rocks at my window again. I open my window and the next rock they threw I caught and threw it back to them. Sadly they dodge and the rock hit a tree...knocking it down completely. The kids screamed in fear and ran off into the small opening of the woods that this house took property on. I closed my window and looked at the drawing.

"No point to finishing it I guess..." I left my room and went downstairs, the old wooden stairs creak as I went down. It was quiet...sometimes I loved it sometimes I wish I had company but the only company I get are hostile. Looking around, I tidy up the place.

 ** _~Time skip~_**

"And done!" I smiled at my work and saw the sunset. _Huh...it usually doesn't take me this long to clean up..._ I thought. I sat on soft chair next to some burning wood. I felt at peace and picked up a half read book on one of the shelves in the living room and went back to the chair.

"It feels like I'm missing something...THE MAGICAL EGG!" I quickly run upstairs, probably breaking one of the steps and ran to the room next to mine, opening the door softly it was still there. In its eggy form, I walked closer to it. Being in awe by the colors. I picked up the egg and held it up to the sun's light. A human and a dragon.

"What did you guys even come from..." Its surprising how one day, walking in the woods; I saw a person in a hood cloak and they walked up and hand me the egg and a blue like portal appeared and I felt information flowing through me. I blinked many times and the person was gone.

I felt the egg shifted and it snapped me out of my thoughts and I immediately placed it back on the bed and it stopped moving. I sigh and went back to my room. Taking a staff that's been collecting dust.

"Its been a while." I swung the staff and a fire ball came out. "Still got it." For some reason something was telling me to keep it with me...and stay in the egg's room. I sigh, knowing I was right in the end...mostly; I went back to the room and sat on the bed, staring at the egg.

"When will you hatch..." It shifted when I said that.

"Soon..?" It didn't shift that time. I left the room and re-check my small broken down library in another room, looking through the not so damaged books.

"There's has to be something in here..." I keep searching through the piles of books.

 ** _~Time skip~_**

A while later I found a book called a time in the krosmoz. I sat on the ground and opened the dust filled book and I started reading. Learning more about what kind of egg that is and why it is what it is.

Halfway through the book I heard loud banging on my door, quickly getting up and taking the book with me, I checked the window without them noticing me aand it was three people all in hooded cloaks...and gears on the bottom of the cloak.

"Its...the mechasms.." I whispered, I quickly and quietly went to my room and grabbed my haven bag putting in the book and just as I was gonna go to the other to grab the dofus as its called the door was broken down.

"Shit.." I put the dofus in my bag and held my staff tight in my hand...also grabbed a spare sketch book and three other book I've been meaning to read but never got around it, shoving it in my bag and leaving the room I saw them. Their blue eyes shining through the hoods of their cloak I ran the other direction. They started attacking me and I swung my staff, a fire ball coming out and hitting one of them.

"Nice." I smirk and hit the staff on the ground and streams of flames came and targeted them, but it only hit two. _Where's the other one..._ I felt a sudden pain on my side and it pulled out, blood streaming down to my side. Turning quickly I punched it hard, knocking him pass a few walls and putting up a barrier around me. They kept hitting the barrier and it started to crack, _What do I do...what do I do!?_

"I know what to do..." Holding the staff on the ground, I started chanting, and read markings started to go all over my body and flames started to surround the inside of outside of the house. _The barrier should hold up..._ It engulfed us and the house was now breaking down, crushing one of them under a burning roof pillar. The other two stared and I stared back harder and they disappeared. I look at the burning house and sat on the ground, pulling up my hood and held the bag...once the barrier is up I cant bring it down. I closed my eyes, waiting for it to end.

 ** _~Time Skip~_**

I open my eyes and the first thing I see is a boy staring at me and immediately backed away until I hit a tree.

"It's okay, We don't want to hurt you."

"We?" As I said this four more people came out, a old man, a cra, Iop, and a sadida. I see that I don't have my bag. "W-who took it!" I got up and looked around and saw my haven" bag in the hands of the boy. I held my hand out in front of the boy.

"My bag please."

"You have something in here." He said, Irritated I snatch the bag away from him and went over to my staff.

"Thank you for taking care of me, I'll take my leave." I started to walk and a blue portal appear in front of me.

"Please, we need it." He plead, I looked down, clutching my bag tight.

"Let's fight her for it!" The Iop charged to me with and I got punched in the stomach, I backed away and coughed up blood. The boy teleported to me and stood in front of me.

"No pinpin, don't." I looked at him but still clutch my bag. The boy turn to me and instinctively I backed away. "We don't want to hurt you."

"Yeah, not wanting to hurt me is out the window." I got a sudden headache and then the information that I was given came back. _It's them...well...maybe I should go with them just like what that cloaked person want._

When will you give us the dofus." The sadida said. I glared at her.

"Calm down princess Amalia." I said in a pissed off tone.

"How did you know..." I saw her face in disbelief.

"I read a book about the people of the sadida and cra, and I'm guessing your evagelyne." I pointed to the cra. They both stared at each other in disbelief. The old man came face to face with me.

"What about me!" I turned away.

"Nope don't know you...ruel." I felt him smile and I couldn't help but smile a little. The boy tapped my side and I wince a bit.

"About the dofus." I sigh and went into my bag and hesitantly pulled out the dofus out and gave it to him. He smiled and went back to his little group and started to walk away from them. Biting my lip as I walked faster away from them and into the woods, pulling my hood down.

"I'm surprise she didn't know I was cra..." I sat under a tree pulling out the sketch book and starting to draw, not knowing the boy was behind me and watching me draw.

"That's a really pretty drawing." Being the person I am hit him with my sketch book. He hold his nose and I drop my sketch book.

"I'm so sorry." He shook his head.

"It's okay, I startled you." I pulled his hand away and healed the bruise I made. His eyes sparkled and I pat his head.

"Go back to your friends. I gave you guys what you wanted after all." He sat down next to me.

"I'm Yugo." He smiled.

"I'm Alice." I gave a small smile to him. I went back to drawing and it was awkward.

"How did you find the dofus?" I pause at my drawing.

"Oh..some hooded person gave me it and left without a word."

"Why was your house burned down..." I gripped on the pencil tight when asked.

"It was the mechasms...they were the ones who attacked me, after the dofus I'm guessing." His expression changed when I said that.

"Nox..." He snarled the name with venom in his mouth.

"Is something the matter yugo?" A bit concern.

"Nox, he's someone who wants to steal the wakfu for soemthing we don't know, that's why we need to protect the dofus we find."

"Oh..I see why you needed the dofus I had...they're powerful creatures and I'm guessing your one of them." I said, and he nodded his head. We then stay in silence. I kept drawing and from the corner of my eyes I saw him staring and I smiled a little until I heard more footsteps and its them.

"Come on yugo." Amalia said, and he got up.

"Well come on alice." He held out his hand, taken aback from what he said I took his hand and he pulled me up. "Let's fight nox together." I smiled and nodded my head.

"Let's do it." The others chuckled and pinpin came up to me.

"Hey, about that punch." I chuckled.

"It's fine, you punch hard if you can reopen my wound." I chuckled. Evagelyne came up to me and hand me the dofus back.

"You take care of it better, I'm sure of it." I smiled at her and put it back my haven back including my sketch book. They started walking and Yugo turned around.

"Let's go Alice." I started walking with them...unknowingly triggering many events...some that would break us...yet bring us closer but...torn relationship apart..

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **And done yall! I hope you readers enjoyed this, I'll see you next chapter! Love you all, stay safe and have a amazing day. Take care ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Damn...it's been a while since I updated this book. Well I'm back again and here is another chapter for you lovelies who seems to enjoy this :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy :D**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

I quickly put up my hood and walked with them. They didn't seem to notice but the cra looked over my direction, gazing at me, I gave her an innocent wave. She walked up to me.

"Why do you have your hood on if you're a cra." She said I gulped lightly, I kept a tight hold on my staff but Yugo went up to Eva.

"Eva, she has her reason like how I have my reason for having my hat on." I sigh in relief for Yugo, I proceeded to shrink my staff and put it in my haven bag. I felt their eyes on me, I've been so used to using my magic so openly I temporarily forgot they were here.

"A cra using magic..yugo tell me that is not suspicious. I never heard of a cra using magic." She stated as she crossed her arms.

"Only a few have grasped the concept of magic by us cras," I said as I hope she doesn't see through the lie. What cra uses magic besides me, no one but I'm not...

"Oh really?" She raised her eyebrow but I stared back hard at her but Yugo stopped us before we got the chance to kill each other. I growled lowly, I'm hard to anger but she has a special power to make that statement false.

"A cra wielding magic, that's something not possible." I heard ruel replied and I gulp lightly, fearing that they can be like the other creatures I encountered in my life. Yugo looked at me with a soft expression.

"She can't be trusted," Eva said with a hostile tone. I bit my lips and I was about to say something but Yugo stepped in before I got to say anything.

"She can be trusted Eva, she protected the dofus from nox's minions." I felt a flicker of hope in me, but she stared me down. Ruel stepped into the deep tension.

"Now now, having a cra using magic is something you don't see every day but she did protect the dofus from nox minions," Ruel said, I sighed in relief but that was short lived when Eva came up to me.

"If anything happens to them you'll have to deal with me." I nodded my head. I just wanted vengeance for my house. I sighed as that thought passed through and I heard loud chuckling coming from pinpin, I turned around and saw him point to his sword.

"Great, another one joining in this wonderful trip, so excited."

"I'm glad you're excited rubilax," Pinpin said ever so happily. Ignoring his sass and sarcastic comment, I couldn't help but chuckle at the two.

"Now that the tension is over between you two, I want a warm bed and real food," Amalia said with her arms crossed.

"I know of a village that's in that small valley," I said as I pointed to a small village in the far distance. I heard Amalia groaned in response.

"It's not much of a walk." _Yeah, for me I don't know about you guys._ "If we start now, we can get there by the day after tomorrow." Again, I heard her groan.

"How much more of this?" she groaned once more.

"Well, just a day, don't worry about it so much. As long as nothing happens." I said with a soft smile. She smiled back to me, I felt Eva's eye burn at the back of my head. Yugo started walking ahead and everyone seem to follow, so I just followed what they did and we walked to the path of the village.

 **~Small time skip~**

I had started to read where I left off in the book, A time in the krosmoz. As I read I came across a race called the Eliatrope. They are known for making a blue like, portal that will grow in strength as they mature, their appearance will not match their given age. One distinct feature of this eliatrope is the kind of hat they wear which is a big and long clothing, no one knows what is under the hat, the only thing that is known is; under the hat is a very sensitive part for them. I looked where Yugo is,

 _"He does match the description in the book."_ I thought, he looked over to my direction and smiled at me. I gave him a small wave and went back to reading. The Eliatrope is a supposed extinct race along with the time of when hybrids where being created, where one species mated with different species and as a result, the next generation was given magical powers. However, it is now considered taboo in our time. I held the book tight. _Hybrids...been a while since I heard about that word._ I kept reading how it was a powerful growing race but, they were hunted down and killed in cold blood due to fear of them rising in power. I quickly put the book away in my bag before...anything else happened. I sighed as I looked down.

"What's the matter Alice?" I looked to my left and saw yugo.

"Nothing." I replied with a hint of hesitation in my voice, he must've heard my hesitation as I saw his expression changed, I pat his head and gave a soft smile to reassure him that I'm fine. His mood quickly changed when I smiled.

"What were you reading?" He curiously asked.

"A book about our world before time, when the race eliatropes thrived." I said, looking down to him, I thought I hit a nerve but his eyes sparkled.

"What did it say about my people?" He happily said as he smiled. _This is the purest boy I have ever met._ I smiled.

"Well, it talked about how your people came to this world and gave life to it, it also talks about what an Eliatrope is and their powers." I kept talking to him about what I learned about his people and other things about the world.

 ** _~Time skip to Night~_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Yugo's p.o.v~**

 **.**

We were halfway there to the village that alice talked about but I was so happy know about my people. Even if its from a book, I was happy.

"We should stop here for the night." Eva said as she looked around the area. My stomach grumbled. I heard ruel laughing, I couldn't help but blush in embarrassment.

"Well, we are all hungry. Let's see what we have left to eat." He went through his bag and the only thing he pulled out was two apples and Az, he chirped angrily at ruel and flew over and sat on my head.

I don't think an apple will fill a warrior like me." I heard pinpin say as he struck a pose with rubilax. I shake my head in disagreement.

"Wait, where is alice?" Amalia said while looking around, eva growled at this.

"I knew it, I told you we shouldn't have trust her." She glared at me and I gulped lightly. Before she got to argue with me, we heard rustling behind the bushes, we all got ready to attack and what came it was alice, behind her was a dead animal and a satchel of water. My stomach grumbled louder.

"Sorry for straying away from the group, I thought you guys could use something to eat and drink." She suggested as she place the items down. She instructed that one of us goes collect wood to make a fire since this part of the place gets extremely cold during the night. Pinpin volunteer to go with eva. She rolled her eyes when he complimented her and both went off into the woods.

"So, alice how old are you?" Ruel asked as he drank the water she collected.

"Well, I'm the same age as amalia." She replied. Ruel choked on the water and started coughing. I was also surprised about this.

You're the same age as this spoiled princess!" He shouted as he pointed to Amalia. She hit him in response and took the water away. I heard her laughing at them.

"You two are very amusing, but yes I am 13 years old despite how I act and talk." She smiled as she pulled down her hood and I saw what she meant. She does look a bit older, but...I liked her this way.

"Alice, you looked better with your hood down." I complimented her as I smiled. Ruel gave her a look and she quickly covered her face. Maybe she wasn't use to receiving compliments.

"T...thanks yugo." She replied quietly. Ruel laughed at her and I was oddly confuse on why he was laughing at her?

"So alice" He started but was cut off when eva dropped the fire wood onto his head.

"Be useful ruel." She said as she sat down. Ruel mumbled something under his breath and started to work on the fire.

 _ **~Third person p.o.v~**_

Once the fire had started alice went on preparing the meat for cooking. Pinpin came back later looking like he fell off from the tree. But just in time to eat. Alice gave each of them enough food, shockingly she was having a good time with them. Soon nothing was left from the animal and everyone was asleep, everyone but alice. She kept replaying on the events that happened today. She smiled at those events and thought this was the happiest she has ever been. She slowly drifted off to sleep with those thoughts in her head...a happiness that eventually will end...

 **.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _OH MY LORD THIS TOOK SOOOO LONG TO WRITE! I'M SO SORRY FOR BEING MAN LATE WITH THIS! But it is my summer vacation and I'll try to update every once a week or twice depending if my schedule is not so busy. With being in mind, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, love you all my lovelies and see you when the next chapter comes out. Peaceeeee /3_**


	3. Quick Note

**Well I lied about coming back, the thing is my laptop broke three days after I posted the story which was one month and something days ago, and I was the one responsible to get the money since my dad told me I had to since it was my laptop. Which means I had to go to work, not bad but it took me a while not to mention how long it was gonna take since it was in really bad shape but I got it back the day before school started. It was a bit depressing but it worked out in the end. Sorry for this huge butt wait I gave to you guys. I'll post up two chapters this time since it will be the long weekends. Also this is being typed up in the school's computer. I have a small book where I write down parts of the chapter. Sorry for this long wait, the next chapter shall be up when its night. I'm so sorry for making you guys wait this long, me and my irresponsible ass. I love you all so so much, don't stop being magical. Here is a small snip of what the next chapter gonna be, also imma try to follow the show as much as I possibly can.**

* * *

I awoke immediately after having what seemed a hell hole of nightmares. One by one, I look over to my right to see the fire flickering softly, fire...I always seem to have a connection to flames...being but a child to see my life go up in flames. But yet, I find it so calming. It's so bright and warm, I sighed softly and got up from the ground, I walk into the woods letting my feet take me on to a journey, I soon ended up in a river, I went up yo the edge of the river and washed my face but...

 _"Someone is behind me..." I thought._

* * *

And done. See you guys in a few hours.


End file.
